Got a Problem?- SasuNaru
by thatanimegamergirl
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a new transfer student in Konaha High, one of the smartest schools in the country. But what happens when Uzumaki Naruto pisses him off? SasuNaru (sasuke x naruto) Warning! Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Got a Problem? SasuNaru**

_**Title: Got a Problem?**_

_**Author: Mimi Rose (thatanimegamergirl)**_

_**Anime: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru (Sasuke is seme, Naruto is uke)**_

_**Status: Multichapter (incomplete)**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (don't like? Don't read!), language, that's pretty much it XD**_

_**Summary: ****Uchiha Sasuke is a new transfer student in Konaha High, one of the smartest schools in the country. But what happens when Uzumaki Naruto pisses him off? Read to find out more! SasuNaru (sasuke x naruto) Warning! Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**AN: This is my first long-term fanfic! I am so excited to finally create a chaptered fanfic! I really hope you guys like it and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! :D**_

I walk down the hallway and put my hands in my pockets. _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have blond hair (which I got from my dad) and light blue eyes (I have no idea where those came from). I have three whiskers on the side of each cheek. My parents died in a gang assault when I was very young, so I've always been alone. Well, not completely alone. My best friend Kiba has been there since Junior High, and he's the reason I'm going to Konaha High. The school only accepts the smartest students, so Kiba helped me study for the entrance exams, and I've been super smart since then. I have gone to Konaha High for two years now and it's been a nice experience so far. At this school, I figured out I am bisexual. There's a rumor going around that I like Sakura Haruno, but I deny it 100%._

I turn left into the classroom and walk up to a group of three. "Hey Naruto!" Kiba yells. _That's Kiba; He's a brunette and has eyes like a dog (no joke). Like I said earlier, he's my best friend that I met in Junior High. He's always been obsessed with canines and has a dog at home named Akamaru. A few years back, we went to get face tattoos together(we were very stupid at the time). Kiba got two dark red triangles that follow down his cheek while I got three whiskers on the side of my cheeks. He walks me home and to school almost every day. I can pretty much trust him with anything._

Shikamaru looks up from his book, _"_What's up?" _And that's Shikamaru; He's got black hair, tied straight up in a ponytail. He's pretty much the laziest person you'll ever meet in your life. He has no motivation whatsoever and is always reading books. Despite his lack in motivation, he's actually the smartest person in all of Konaha High. He never pays attention in class, but somehow, he always ends up getting amazing scores. No one knows his secret. _I sit down on top of the desk, "Hey Gaara." _And then there's Gaara, the quiet one. He's not considered the "smartest" person in the school, so he's pretty much average. He doesn't like to talk much, but if he does, he's a pretty interesting guy. He has many stories about when he was young and once you start a conversation with him, it's pretty difficult to stop it._

"Hey, we hear there's a new transfer student coming from the Uchiha family!" I look up, "Kiba...you're joking right! The Uchiha are one of the richest families in the country! How did they end up here?" Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, that's just the rumor that's been going around." Shikamaru looked up from his book again, "I don't know why you guys care about it. It's such a drag to care about someone else's life." Kiba smiled, "You out of all people wouldn't understand."

Kakashi walked in the classroom and walked to his desk, "Alright everyone, take your seats." _That's Hatake Kakashi, or as most of us like to call him Kakashi-Sensei; He has gray hair that stands straight up. It pretty much defies gravity. He's the teacher for class 2-B. The biggest mystery in this school is why he wears a mask over his face. And no matter what, he always finds an excuse to be late to class every day. _"Today we have a new transfer student starting today. I would like if you all would treat him as any other classmate." A boy with spiky black hair and black eyes walks into the room and stops in the front of the class, hands in his pockets. "This is Uchiha Sasuke." He looks to the classroom, as if analyzing the students.

I cross my arms and give an annoyed look, 'Oh great...another guy who probably couldn't give a fuck about grades or school, He probably thinks that he's, quote on quote, "too cool for school."' The raven looked over at me next. He pointed at me, "What's up with you? Got a problem with me?"

` I chuckle and grin, "Maybe, what of it?" Sasuke slowly marches over towards me and picks me up by my collar. I can't help but notice his onyx eyes, staring into mine. I am put in a trance and unable to say anything. "I dare you to say that again, dobe." Before I can say anything, Kakashi yells at Sasuke, "Sasuke! Find a seat please." He sets me down and walks to the back of the room with a "hmph." My eyes follow him as he walks back with an annoyed look, 'What a jerk.' I sit back down and face towards Kakashi again.

_**AN: That's the first chapter! Not very interesting so far, but this chapter was just to get to know the characters more. I promise more in chapter 2 and beyond! Sorry it's so short, wanting to focus chapter 1 specifically on characters and personalities. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think! Thanks! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Got a Problem? SasuNaru

**Title: Got a Problem?**

**Author: Mimi Rose (thatanimegamergirl)**

**Anime: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (Sasuke is seme, Naruto is uke)**

**Status: Multichapter (incomplete)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (don't like? Don't read!), language, that's pretty much it XD**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a new transfer student in Konaha High, one of the smartest schools in the country. But what happens when Uzumaki Naruto pisses him off? Read to find out more! SasuNaru (sasuke x naruto) Warning! Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like? Don't read!**

_**AN: I wanted to update before school started, but I just didn't have the inspiration, so I'm so sorry it's so late! Also, thanks SO much to all the people who reviewed on my chapter. I was so happy to get nothing but great reviews so you guys encourage me to write better and faster! So without further ado, here is chapter 2! :D (that rhymed XD)**_

I continue to try concentrating on class, but I keep getting a feeling I'm being watched by that new kid. I sigh and look down at my paper, 'He should be focusing on class...and not me...' The bell rings and Kakashi looks around, "End of class already? Alright everyone, class dismissed." I smile and get my things together, 'Finally!' When I turn around behind me, I see Sasuke giving me a glare. I quickly turn around and grab Kiba to get the hell out of there.

Kiba quickly breaks free of my grab, "What the hell was that for!?" I look to the ground, "Nothing...let's just get home..." Kiba shrugs his shoulders and starts walking down the sidewalk as I follow. _Kiba walks me home and to school everyday. My family has been targeted by gangs and assassins for years. They wouldn't dare mess with the Inuzuka family though. Kiba's family are known as world class fighters who can beat almost any opponent. Ever since he started walking me home, I haven't even seen someone who even had the intent to kill me._

"So uh..." _Kiba always tried to make conversation_, "What do you think about that new transfer student? What was his name...Sasuke?" I look up at him and look back down, "He's a good for nothing bastard who just cares about screwing girls and being rich. It's amazing we call people like him human beings." Kiba looks down at me with a confusing look, "How could you possibly know all this from just one encounter from the guy?" I continue to look down, "I...I don't...but I've seen people like him and that's ALWAYS what they're like!" Kiba sighed, probably knowing that anything he said wouldn't change my mind about him.

Kiba stopped in his tracks and looked back at me, "I'll see you later." I look up from the ground to see that we're already at my house, "Oh...thanks..." Kiba walks off in the other direction until he's out of sight. I sluggishly walk to the door and walk in. "I'm home..." I say softly, knowing no one would answer. I just sigh, take off my backpack, and plop on the couch. "That Uchiha guy...," I sigh again, "There was a mysterious aura he gave off..."

"It made my head forget about everything for a moment. I was lost in his eyes..." I shake my head and clinch my eyes, "No! No way I find that Uchiha bastard attractive!" I lightly pat my cheeks to try and get the thought out of my head. I lay towards the other way and yawn, "Maybe a nap will help me forget about it..." I close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.

**_AN: Oh my god...this one was even shorter! I'm so sorry guys T_T  
I've made a layout, but the chapters WILL get longer! And the love stuff will most likely show up next chapter! So please don't murder me xD And I PROMISE it'll be up MUCH quicker now that I'm comfortable in my new school :)_**

**And to all the reviewers that reviewed mt last chapter and to those who'll review this one, I thank you so much! *hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**Got a Problem? SasuNaru**

**Title: Got a Problem?**

**Author: Mimi Rose (thatanimegamergirl)**

**Anime: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (Sasuke is seme, Naruto is uke)**

**Status: Multichapter (incomplete)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (don't like? Don't read!), language, that's pretty much it XD**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a new transfer student in Konaha High, one of the smartest schools in the country. But what happens when Uzumaki Naruto pisses him off? Read to find out more! SasuNaru (sasuke x naruto) Warning! Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like? Don't read!**

**_AN: Possibly The. Longest. Update. Wait. EVER! I'm so sorry guys T_T I really wanted to update earlier, but school was being a bitch and everything, ya know. Because it's been so long, I won't stop you guys from waiting any longer. I present to you, chapter 3 of Got a Problem?!_**

The hallways were very empty this morning, other than Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, me, and a few good students who decide to come early. That;s when I see it, Sasuke Uchiha starts heading towards my group. _God dammit...what does he want? _My friends quickly disperse, leaving Sasuke and I alone in the empty hallway. Suddenly, I feel a cold hand push me back against the lockers. Still in slight shock from the shove, I look up to see that I'm pinned in between the lockers and Sasuke, "Dobe..." I blush slightly, _The hell is he thinking!? _Before I know it, I feel my eyes widen as cold lips are placed against mine.

I quickly jerk up on the couch before I realize I was sleeping, _All just a dream...? Why...why was I dreaming about Sasuke!? _I slowly shakes my head and rustle my hair, trying to forget. I look up at my clock, "Shit!" Sprinting to my window, I look outside of it, and sure enough, Kiba was there waiting for me, "Sorry for the delay Kiba! I'll be right down!" Kiba just gives a slight nod and smile. I smile back before I stick my head back in and change into a clean school uniform. Grabbing my bag, I dash out the door and meet up with Kiba.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba started, beginning to walk to school, "What happened? You've never been late meeting up with me before..." I reply with a "yea" and a "I just overslept, that's all." Luckily, Kiba didn't go onto the subject any further, forcing me to have to talk about 'that dream.' "By the way, do you know if the finals will be multiple choice or fill in the blank this year? I was kind of hoping for multiple choice...but I'm afraid it's going to be changed again this year..."  
I stopped in my tracks, mindfucked. _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I forgot to study! _"Dammit!"I grabbed my hair in frustration, wanting to kill myself for falling asleep for studying. Kiba looked at me with a worried look, "Naruto...what's gotten into you recently? You _always_ are ready for Kakashi's finals. He literally tells you the exact day they are the first day of school." He looks at the direction of school, then back at me, "You know what? It doesn't matter anyway." I ease my grip on my hair and look up at him slowly in confusion. "You're already one of the smartest people in the school. Even without studied, I'm sure you'll ace that test for sure!" A smile starts to grow on my face. _Kiba...you always know what to say in every situation. _I nod quickly and catch up to him so we can get to school.

Kiba and I arrive in our seats a few minutes before the bell, not that it would matter, considering Kakashi Sensei was always late anyways. I relax in my seat a little, mentally preparing for the test and going through formulas in my head. I glance behind me slightly and see that arrogant teme laughing and chatting it up with Sakura and his whole new group. _Hmph, that teme has what's coming to him, grade-wise. _Kakashi Sensei walks into the room (finally -_-) and settles everyone down. Sasuke's group disperses and everyone is in their seats. Kakashi doesn't hesitate to quickly hand out the test papers and pencils, "You all have two hours, good luck!"

The bell rings and I hear the sound of at least thirty pencils dropping on their desks. Kakashi walks around to collect all the papers and looks to the class, "Great job everyone, class dismissed!" We all shuffle out of the classroom unorderly, _We're all hungry, ya know? _Once outside the classroom, I spot Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara out of the corner of my eye and head towards them. Hearing Gaara talk at that moment was like seeing a blue moon, "Hey Naruto, we're gonna go eat with the girls today, wanna join us?" I shake my head and chuckle slightly, "Haha, nah, Sakura scares the living shit out of me. You guys have fun." They all give me that "suit yourself" look and walk away.

I walk up to the roof of the school with my lunch in hand, knowing it's the one quiet place I can think about what the hell is going on with me recently. I then notice at the fence near the edge where I usually sit, Sasuke Uchiha is sitting there. _I should find somewhere else to eat. _I started to turn around to go downstairs, knowing that I should stay away from him, when I hear a stomach growl. I turn back around and hear it again, noticing it's coming from Sasuke. _Damn...he sounds hungry...where's his lunch?_

I start heading towards the fence and sit down right behind it, making sure to keep some distance between me and the raven. I sit down and begin to eat and think about what happened this morning. Then, I hear his stomach growl again. Then again. I sigh, _Damn...should I give my food to him? Ugh...but he's such an ass..." _I stand up slowly and walk a little towards Sasuke and hold out my lunch box, "Here." Sasuke, being the teme he is, turns away and tries to keep his dumb ass Uchiha pride, "I don't want your stupid food. Dobe." I look at him in annoyance as I hear his stomach growl again.

I shrug my shoulders, "Fine then, suit yourself." I set down the bento box on the floor of the roof before going down the steps to go back to the main hallways. Sasuke looks around to make sure I'm gone before picking up the box and start shoveling the food into his mouth. I quickly tap on his head and giggle, "Good, huh?" I smile brightly, like I had won some battle we had been fighting for years. He widens his eyes for a moment, never expecting me to come back. He sets down the food and stands up with a "Hmph." He scrunches his nose slightly and exits the roof. I watch him leave as I bend down to pick up the bento box, "You're welcome...I guess..." I take a look at the box, "Damn..." I notice how empty and clean the box is, "I was only gone for at most a minute..."

_**AN: OMG! I did this all in 1 hour! I feel proud of myself! XD Anyways, I hope I made it a little longer this time! :D Tell me if you enjoyed it or not and if I should continue on with this story. Boring introductions are staring to go away and the interesting stuff is coming ^^ **_


End file.
